I Am Philippines
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: My name is Philippines. This is my story. Deal with it.
1. Prologue

I Am Philippines

**Note**: I do not own Hetalia and the story is just the result of watching Hetalia non-stop. I mean the should definitely put Philippines in it.

Prologue:

Kamusta(Hello)! My name is Philippines or Clara(last time I checked in my baptismal certificate). I am a hospitable nation who tends to overfeed my guest. Not to take that as negative, I mean they always come back because they really like the weird looking food. Adobo, sinigang, caldereta are some examples. My height is 5'2 and a 1/2. I'm proud of it! Maybe it was caused by the other countries who pat my head... Kidding! I have an azkal named Pandesal who is really cute and so adorable. He was given to me by Kuya Al(America). What? I mean he's just my Kuya. Anyway, I inherited most of my traits from Boss Spain and Kuya Alfred. Me and Kiku(Japan) have a tragic past. But in the recent incident in his country made me forget about it for a moment to help him. Anyway, I'm turning 18 by the next world conference... Lemme share with you my history and maybe even sneak the present in the chapters. This is about me and my tragic past... with Boss Spain, Kuya Alfred and Kiku... Just so you know, sharing these will ease the pain in my heart. (Or at least Kuya Alfred said so.)


	2. Chapter 1: ChibiPhili Part 1

**Chapter 1: Chibi-phili**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~Axis Powers.**

**First Fan fic ever!**

* * *

><p>Hello! My name is... Oh, I forgot. I don't have a name. I mean, some cheap old man who who keeps saying 'aru' after every sentence keeps on calling me "cute little girl" while this quiet man who owns a lot of swords calls me "the noisy one". I want a name! Can someone or somebody give me name? Oops... Now everyone is looking at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Please continue on with your own businesses. Don't mind me!" Just then, the old priestess came upon me and said, "Young one, be careful with your words. That wish of yours can lead to some bad things for this country and it will take us years to get out of that trouble." Some elders of the tribe said I should listen whenever the priests and priestesses. Then maybe I will...<p>

Warning: These next scenes get a bit brutal...

* * *

><p>I was playing with my seashells when 3 big ships came to the shore. I was so fascinated! They were even bigger than the coconut trees! Then this big man came in front of me saying, "Hija, is this the Spice Islands?" I just shuddered. I was examining him. He has weaponry that I have never seen before. His whole body is clothed... Where in the world did he came from? I just didn't say a thing so I ran. I never looked back. I hid in the woods all alone with the <em>diwatas.<em>

* * *

><p>Days later, I found out that those big men baptized some of my natives. <em>Turning back against our religion? That's treason!<em> So I went to a datu in Mactan. I knew he can help me. His name is _Lapu-lapu_. Going... going... going...

"What brings you here, little girl?", said the man who was guarding the house of the _Datu_.

"I bring news for Lapu-lapu. It is urgent! He needs to know this!", I pleaded.

"Whatever it is, you shall not enter.", he said sternly.

"Brother! What seems to be the problem here?". The _Datu_! He's heard my plea!

"Nothing, my Lord! This young girl here wants to talk to you. I said she can't."

"Why not? If she wants to, then let her in. Come inside, you little girl. You seemed to have traveled so far."

"Yes, I did. I have urgent news for you! Something happened in Cebu! Big men in big ships appeared near the coasts!"

"Tell me more. It seems interesting. Go on with your story."

"Then this bug guy came up to me and asked if this was the Spice Islands. I was scared of him so I ran. I was in the forests when a native came to me and reported that _Raha Humabon_ and some of the people of his tribe were baptized."

"Your story is convincing, young one. But I must see this myself. I plan to return tonight. Await for my return.", said Lapu-lapu.

* * *

><p>So I waited... The sun sets so slow... Then Lapu-lapu came back. His face was full of hatred and anger.<p>

"What's wrong, Lapu-lapu?", I asked. I'm worried with what those tall guys said to him.

"They... They want us to pay tax to them! *Demonic aura* And we wouldn't want to pay taxes to strangers, little girl?

"Ehhhh! You're scaring me! N-no, of course not!"

"Then let me fight them... So we can live peacefully again."

"Y-you have my permission..."

* * *

><p>Days passed and the white left the shores. Many more came back and one of them, namely, Miguel Lopez de Legazpi, succeeded in making Philippines a colony. She was brought to a big and beautiful house...<p>

"W-where am I?" She saw herself in beautiful clothes. (They were actually maid clothes T_T)

"I am Spain. From now on you will call me Boss Spain. Am I clear?"

The man's aura was so great that Philippines just nodded.

"Yo! Bastard! Who did you bring home this time?"

To be continued... :))

* * *

><p>*I got tired in typing<p>

*Tomorrow to type the next chapter "WORLD CONFERENCE"


	3. Chapter 2: First Ever World Conference 1

**Chapter 2: Phili's First-ever World Conference!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold in America when Philippines got there. She stared at her Boss and then asked,<p>

"B-boss, why didn't you tell me to bring a jacket?"

"I thought you're used to this weather?"

"That was before!"

"Okay, just cool down and I'll give you a jacket before I leave you..."

"Leave me? Boss! I don't know any of them?"

"Huh? I thought you were good with strangers?"

"Again, that was before!"

"Okay, just stay cool."

"I am already cool!"

Phili's boss didn't know what to do. So after their jet landed, he got her a jacket and then instructed her,

"Okay, Phili. Here is the hotel. I know you'll do great. Just be yourself. I'll be back. Good luck."

_Gee, great advice, Boss._

"Little one, are you lost, aru?", somehow that voice was familiar to her...

"No..."

"Philippines, aru! Do you remember me?"

"The old man who keeps saying aru!"

"Aiyaah! You still call me that after all these years, aru? I don't look that old, aru!"

"Piri-san? Is that you?"

"I-it's Japan! Huuhu..."

"Piri-san. I won't hurt you..."

Philippines ran away. She was traumatized and was still recovering. Japan had hurt her badly during the wars.

While she was running, she bumped into somebody.

"Eh, who is that?", a big man spoke.

"Sorry, I can't see the way because of tea-", she stopped speaking. The man in front of her has the perfect shade of green eyes.

"You're crying because of tea?"

"Ehehehe. No, it's tears."

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Canada. Mattie, as they call me."

"I'm Philippines. Clara, as I'm called. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you. Say, would you if we walk to the the conference room together?"

"Phili!"

_I think I know who that is..._

"Phili!", it shouted once more.

"She hears you, bastard! You don't need to yell every 5 seconds!"

"Romano..."

"*Gasp* It's Boss Spain!" *runs to hug him*

"I missed you, Boss Spain! You too, Romano!"*Romano blushes*

"Darn it... Do we have to get all lovey-dovey in the world conference?"

"Why are you red like a tomato?"

"None of your business, Phili!"

"Oh, Romano... You haven't changed a bit! *pokes his cheeks*

"Eh! Stop it already!"

"Why don't you come with us to the conference room?", said Spain.

"Sorry but I'm with Canada here..."

"Who?"

"Canada..."

"Who?"

"*Demonic aura* DOOOO I HAVE TOOOO SAY IT TWICE, ROMANNO?", said Phili in a creepy way. (no, no. Make that ULTRA-MEGA SCARY!)

"N-no, Phili. Chill!"

"Ehehehe. We'll go ahead, Phili..."*Spain and Romano ran fast, scared of Phili*

"You okay, Mattie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Clara."

"Good."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything for a friend."

"Please don't scare me... The thing earlier was pretty frightening."

"_Hay naku_, _si_ Romano _kasi_, eh!"*

"What was that, Phili?"

"Of course. No scaring."

"Really? Oh by the way, this is Kumajirou."

"Nice to meet you, Kumajirou..."

"Who are you?", he asked, pointing at Canada.

"I'm Canada... your owner."

"And you? Pretty lady?

"Hi. My name is Philippines. Clara for short (^_^)"

"Who are you?", again pointing at Canada.

Phili was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't worry, Clara. It's natural..."

"So... lets get to the conference room please."

"Of course. I'll lead since it's your first time here."

"Thanks, Mattie."

"No problem."

"Well... who do we have here?"

_Did that man just speak in a British accent? Somehow it seems so familiar..._

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

><p><strong>So reviews!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Oh btw...**

***Hay naku si Romano kasi, eh- Blame Romano...**

**Next chapter on... by... I dunno! Brother's coming. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Winner of the War Gets Phili!

**Chapter 3: Winner of War Gets Little Phili**

Lolz! Long time no updating! Darn it's so hard to do it in a comp shop... So btw, this is long cuz I wrote it before I typed it. and again! And I was technically busy on tumblr. :DD

So this chapter is about how the countries try to take Phili away from Spain.

**Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. (period)**

* * *

><p>"Yow! Bastard! Who did you brought home this time?", asked a kid whose cheeks are as red as a tomato.<p>

"She's Philippines, Romano. I found her in the far east.", said Boss Spain with a smug on his face.

"Why the hell are you so stupid? Any second that Portuguese will come and scare us again!", shouted Romano.

"Boss Spain, he's cute. Can I poke his cheeks?", said Philippines.

"I'd rather you don't, Phili. he might break your hand.", warned Boss Spain.

"Oh darn! Any second from now, Portugal is sure to come here again and declare war AGAIN! Huh? Spain, did you here someone enter?"

"Nope. I didn't hear... Gyaah! Portugal!", shouted Spain.

"Hah. Gotcha, Spain.", said Portugal with a hearty laugh.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. That little girl that you stole from me."

"I hate to burst your bubble but I found her first."

"She was in my property!"

"I didn't even know she was in your property!"

"How can you not know? Magellan's expedition made you know so!"

"Whatever the case is, I found her first..."

"...In my property!"

"Do you have to repeat all over and over? We get it!", said Romano.

"Aww... don't tell me that little girl poking Romano's cheeks is her?"

"Then I'm not telling.", said Spain.

"Haha... I laughed so hard.", said Portugal.

"This is not the time to be sarcastic..."

"It is. Give her to me or it's war you'll get!"

"Fine. Then war it is. For little Philippines!"

"Oh, great. Another war.", whined Romano.

"Romano... why are you cute?", asked Philippines.

Romano may have looked angry from the outside but he's actually liking Philippines by the second.

By the next few days, war was felt in the air but in the end, Spain won and Portugal became his colony. He was actually nice but he isn't when Spain is around. You have to understand. :)

Next to visit little Phili was his big brother China. He was anxious to see Phili because he never actually got to talk to her when Spain took her to the far east.

"Spain, aru? I came to visit little Philippines, aru. I mean no harm.", said a nervous China.

"Oh... It's just you, China. Come in."

"Old man!", shouted Philippines.

"Aiyaa! You still call me old man, aru? I don't even look like an old man, aru!", said China, who's super embarrassed.

"Aren't you? Anyway, you know Romano, right?"

"Damn it, Phili! I'm cleaning! And I know him already!", shouted Romano.

"Spain, aru? How can Phili make Romano do this, aru?", said China.

"I don't even know. She's the only one who has the charm to make Romano soft."

China was so happy for his little sister. So he visits almost everyday, with different Chinese cuisines with him everyday for little Phili to taste. But these visits make Spain curious. He thinks that the reason China visits is because little Phili was a big boost in his economy. So he cornered him before he left...

"China, can we have a conversation?"

"Sure, aru."

"Okay, talk. Why do visit here almost everyday?"

"Is it bad for me to visit my sister, aru?"

"No. But, everyday?"

"You don't know everything Spain, aru..."

"That's why I'm trying to know."

"There's nothing wrong with me visiting Phili everyday!"

"For me it's not a crime to visit a close relative, aru!"

"For me it is!"

"Are you saying I can't visit my little sister, aru?"

"Yes, China. Here I am saying it."

"No! This is treason, aru! Don't you know that this will lead to war, aru? Just because you're being protective, aru?"

Spain said nothing. He pointed the door and China fumed in anger.

"THen war it is, you Spaniard, aru!"

(Trivia: China, besides England, was also once a pirate. I just know a lot about Phili's history but that doesn't make me geek. :D)

Well to summarize it, China lost to Boss Spain. But since the war was just caused by a misunderstanding, Spain built a place where China and Phili can meet. In modern days, most of the Chinese in the Philippines are living there. It's rather called Chinatown or Binondo. ;)

But those peaceful moments are ruined by a neighboring country. Who would've thought that Belgium's beloved brother had feelings for little Phili?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So basically, I was so busy having fun in the province that updating this story was hard especially in a comp shop.**

**To my dear reader who advised not to use *... thank you for the wonderful tip. I got to do it better.**

**Favor... for the next chapter. I would like to make a survey.**

**Do you think that England and Philippines would make a great couple?**

**Philippines(with a broom): La2! I thought we discussed this already?**

**Me: We-wait, Phili... It's not what you (hits me with the broom)**

**think it is. (faints)**

**Philippines: I'll be telling the story next chapter. You'll just type.**

**Me: Fine! It's your history. I'm just good at it.**

**Philippines: Good. But if you type it against my will, I'm gonna make Belarus come at ya.**

**Me: I love Belarus!**

**Philippines: Hmp... got me there. You're so impossible!**

**Me: Please put in your comments, answer to my survey, and reviews! Mabuhay Philippines! (waves a tiny Phili flag)**

**Update to be soon if I'm not busy! :DD**


	5. Chapter 4: Growth Spurt

**Chapter 4: Growth Spurt**

**Yeah. This is the chapter where the readers go to shock because Philippines hits puberty here.**

**Long time no update. Sophomore year is such a shock. **

**I'm dying to write the cute segment but... it's not my fault. Netherlands got Phili first. Darn it T.T**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Spain's door. After opening it, he was so shocked because the visitor came jumping before the door was half-open.<p>

"Spain! I'm so glad to see you again! Oh my gosh! How long were those days!", shouted the blonde girl.

"Belgium, it has only been 3 days...", said a shocked Spain.

"Belgium! I missed you! Kiss me please!", begged Romano.

"Nuh-uh. Your girlfriend will get jealous!"

"Aww... she's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why was she holding your hand when I came in?"

"Anyone will be scared if someone popped in screaming like there's no tomorrow. Just look at Spain. He's still shaken.", said Romano.

"Oh... my bad. Little girl? I'm so sorry if I scared you..."

"I-it's okay...", whispered Phili.

"I really am sorry...", said Belgium with puppy eyes.

"Kiss me, Belgium! Kiss me! Oh won't you kiss me please?", asked Romano.

"Oh... I dunno... Oy! Netherlands! Why the heck don't you wanna come in?", said Belgium.

"No. The heck, Belgium! Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Tell it again, please?", asked Belgium.

"For the umteenth time! I don't want to go back to this f***ing place!"

"Why?"

"TO HELL WITH SPAIN!"

"Bella... Who was that?", asked little Phili.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just my brother..."

"I didn't know that you have a brother.", said Romano, while grumpily eating a tomato.

"I have. I guess you were just adjusting here when my bro gained his freedom."

"Ohh... so he must be the cranky man who's always fighting with my Papa."

"Yeah. That's him alright."

"Yow, Belgium! Aren't we going to leave...", said Netherlands but he stopped in mid-sentence because he saw little Philippines.

"Why are you always such a killjoy, brother?"

"Who is this wonderful little girl? I mean she is just precious!"

"Oh. My little Philippines.", said Spain.

"I'm not talking to you, bastard."

"Well, isn't that just..."

"C'mon, Bella! Let's go. I don't like the atmosphere! We're leaving whether you like it or not!"

"Aww... See you soon, Romano!", said Belgium, as she sealed it with a flying kiss.

Romano was too busy catching the invisible kiss.

"That was such a weird scene...", said a stunned Philippines.

"Yeah. We get that a lot whenever that duo visits...", said Romano.

One night, when Philippines just can't sleep, a dark shadow came upon her. It covered her mouth as she struggled to scream. But it was no use. She fainted without any hindrance on where she is at. When she woke up, Bella was by her side.

"Oh. Philippines! How are you feeling?"

"Belgium? Hu-what? Where am I? How the hell did I get here? Tell me!"

"Just stay calm, Phili. But before I answer your questions, look in the mirror."

Philippines looked at the mirror. Instead of a little girl, she saw a grown woman. She was so shocked that the mirror Belgium handed her broke into pieces as it approached the ground.

"What the hell has happened to me...", said a teary Philippines.

"You suddenly hit growth spurt when bro kidnapped you."

"Who? Bro? Mr. Netherlands?"

"Shush. Why Mister? He'll get mad if he's called mister."

"I heard it all, Bella.", said Netherlands.

"Brother!", cried Bella.

"You! Why the hell did you kidnap me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't. But Spain has."

"Why involve me? If you got a problem with him, then say it to him directly!"

"She's absolutely right.", said Belgium.

"Quiet, Bella! You're my prisoner, Philippines. You're powerless over me.", said Netherlands.

"You won't keep me quiet! I'll scream to the top of my lungs! My Papa Spain will rescue me!"

"Whatever, Philippines."

Just then, Spain came barging in inside Netherland's home.

"Where is Philippines?"

"There's no way you're gonna find her, you bloody Spaniard!"

"Yes I will! And I'll tear down your house if I have to!", said Spain while he's beating up Netherlands.

"Wait! Spain! Please. Don't. Hurt. My. Brother...", cried Belgium.

"Where is Philippines, Bella?"

"She's up there. Although I'm sure you'll be shocked to what has happened to her..."

"WHAT DID NETHERLANDS DO TO HER?"

"My brother did not do anything to her. She just... hit her growth spurt."

Phili cried and cried while hugging her Papa Spain. She was so traumatized with what has happened to her.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate it. We were just adjusting to being a sophomore and they already hit with the projects a month b4 the examinations...<strong>

**I'm working on Phili and Iggy's love story.**

**England: If you continue that then you can have some of my cooking.**

**Me: Thanks. Fish and chips pls.**

**England: Eh? Someone's requesting for fish and chips... FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! (happy England with a smile on his face)**


	6. Chapter 5: England and Me Part 1

_Finally, I have started to realize that I am not too busy to actually update. Sorry. Told ya it takes me a long time to update this. But anyways, I'll do this. Piri-chan's point of view desu-yo._

**_I Won't Say I'm In Love_**

**__**_I thought I was dreaming. I thought I would never wake up. But the pain has already consumed me. A monster was born inside of me. A monster full of hatred. Full of hate. The person I thought I would never become. Just because of that bastard that left my heart broken._

__I woke up in an elegant room. In a bed fit for a princess. Then a voice appeared out of nowhere. That voice... The voice that makes me tingle every time I hear it.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty is awake.", said a guy with punky hair. His hair is so messy and neat at the same time...

"Who... who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Where is Boss Spain? How did I get here?", I flooded him with questions. I was so nervous. Even if I was in a room with the most handsome person my eyes have ever seen.

"And may I ask, why did you flood me with such questions? My, my. And to think this is our first meeting.", said the man with a smile.

"Because that would be my reaction if I ended up in a situation like this.", I said. _Why did I said that..._

"What a clever lady you are. And to think that Spanish bastard raised you...", he said with a smirk.

"You know him? How? And who exactly are you?".

"I am England. I supposed you haven't exactly heard of me... judging by your reactions.", he said.

"What did you do to Boss Spain?", I said, with a hint of worry. _What did this guy do to him?_

"Let's just say his Armada is defeated...", he said.

"You will be under my control now... Philippines."

"How did you know my name?", I said, with curiosity.

"Does it matter on how I knew?", he said. His face was so handsome. It was like staring at someone so beautiful...

_**Well, I was supposed to continue this... But I'm haggling for my pre-finals. Don't worry. I'll continue this.**_

_**England: Be sure to continue this. Or I won't give you scones...**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 5: England and Me Part 2

**Chapter 5: England and Me Part 2**

_My stay in England was pretty brief. It was the most fun thing I had felt in my life so far. Not only was the Queen kind to me, but so is everyone else. They were all such nice and wonderful people. Every night, I go to bed with a smile on my face. _

_England's real name is Arthur, and I must say every time I hear his name, I feel like a dozen of cherubs lift up unto the air and sing to me sweet music to my ears._

__"Ms. Clara?", said a gentle voice.

"Arthur? Is that you, dear?" , I replied.

"Sadly, no milady. I have this important package for you... It was from one of your people. They said that what the inside content is some pretty classified information. Only you and only you must be the one to open it.", instructed the man. "You will understand once you open it."

His last words shocked me. "_Mabuhay ang Pilipinas."_

___I immediately went straight to one of my rooms in the palace. It was pretty intriguing and I really wanted to know what is inside. It was a tad bit heavy but bearable to bring around. Ah, I said to myself, it must be a book. Oh, I do love my people, such talent. But wait, Boss Spain doesn't allow these things to circulate around especially this one..._

_The title rang in my ears. **NOLI ME TANGERE (Do Not Touch Me) por J. Rizal**._

_Rizal? Oh, dear Lord. What is he up to now? The read the pages as if a tiger was chasing me. I just couldn't bring it down. Is this what my people are experiencing under Boss' rule? How can this even happen? This is just too cruel..._

__"Clara, my dearest?", said a muffled voice just outside my room.

"Arthur? Is that you?", I said, startled and shaking with the book in my hands.

"May I have the pleasure to come in?"

"Of course. You have the greatest honor."

_My heart stopped for a bit. This angelic face... I think I feel... I feel terrible. My people... My people need me._

"Is... everything alright?", asked Arthur.

"Yes, but... I feel confused..." , I said, with tears finally streaming down my face.

"Why? Is there someone treating you unjustly? I swear to God I shall have him hanged if someone is treating you badly."

"No, it's not that. Wait... hanging is just a punishment too cruel. I cannot bear it."

"Then what is the problem?"

"This."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED!<strong>

**England: Here you go.**

**Me: Yay scones!~ ^_^**

**Philippines: I'm gonna still narrate this next one.**

**Prepare for Part 3!**

**I am so sorry it took me a really long time to update. Gomenasai :(**


End file.
